


Because You Want Him

by IfCujoWereSappho



Series: trans!Keita collection [3]
Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, trans!Keita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy (very belated) Birthday Rahenna, your present went missing so I dedicate this fluff to you.<br/>And thank you to gr for being my editor <3<br/>-<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any recognizable characters,<br/>SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.<br/>Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine</p>
    </blockquote>





	Because You Want Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rahenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/gifts).



> Happy (very belated) Birthday Rahenna, your present went missing so I dedicate this fluff to you.  
> And thank you to gr for being my editor <3  
> -  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any recognizable characters,  
> SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.  
> Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine

_ Because you want him _ . 

 

That’s what Kazuki told himself, determined to paint himself as selfish in his own mind. He knew it was true. He wanted Keita. That was why he would get a “girl” who was not a girl into his all boys school. Because Kazuki did want him: wanted to keep their childhood promise, wanted never to fail Keita.

 

“ _ Because you want him _ ,” was why Kazuki adamantly protected Keita. He managed to get him special accommodations for gym class, and despite that, still worried over the physical endurance Keita would face wearing his binder all day and through his make-up PE work.

 

Wanting him surely must have been why as they got older and shared secrets, kisses, and tender embraces, Kazuki managed to get him Suzibishi’s best endocrinology care. Keita, with his boyfriend’s help, was adjusting to hormone replacement by his last year of highschool.

 

Obviously, “wanting” Keita was what drove Kazuki. He was selfish, that’s what he told himself. He wanted to believe he couldn’t deserve this boy. His innocent and kind lover, who made Kazuki doubt his own greed whenever he smiled. 

 

Every “I love you” made Kazuki wonder if maybe it wasn’t just for himself.

 

Maybe the moments when Keita would cry in his arms - and Kazuki would hold him carefully while assuring him that no one else got to decide whether Keita was a “real man” - were for Keita just as much as for himself. 

 

Maybe the moments when he wanted to push Keita down and ravage him - but he held back entirely - were not just to avoid scaring the younger boy away. Maybe they were to avoid causing him any hurt at all. Maybe the times when they did touch, he always offered Keita control, the control of his body that he never had, for some reason other than selfishness. 

 

Sometimes when they lay in each other's arms under the covers, sated and feeling skin against skin, Keita would look at him, would smile for him, would seem utterly content. In those moments Kazuki could believe that everything he did was for another reason entirely.

 

_ Because I love him _ . 


End file.
